chillfandomcom-20200216-history
Timeleapt Episode 14: A Bright Red Fandango! Colors of Red Join Together!
<< First | Previous |''' Timeleapt | Next | Last >> Episode Text The Timeless Zone, once a Zone that proudly lived by it's name, however, occasionally, the Timeless Zone and the Earth would sync together, and their times would join as one before the synchronization between them ended. A notion made near permanent by the reign of a greedy man by the name of Dominus Quo, who sent out many dark creatures known as Necrovir to both worlds. Opening Try to wait a while, everyone is Totally different from yesterday Try to look for a while Even the silhouette of the side of your face is mature Wait you, your wish to make excuses can be understood Because if the world is like this, nothing is going to get done (Right!) The good breeze (Now!) I want to breathe, can't be helped, can't be helped Tomorrow my wind will blow so Keep the doors in the world open Tomorrow my wind will blow so Your cowardice will be blown away completely A gorgeous life! Fujiwara got to his feet, and looked around him, putting his left hand on a holster he took with him, which contained a handgun. "Is this the Timeless Zone?" It certainly didn't look natural, it had the look of a carnival, but the terrain looked off, some buildings were on walls of ground while others were simply upside down and curved in proportion. Of course though, this wasn't something that naturally scared Fujiwara, so he was at peace, but this was the Timeless Zone, so this wouldn't last long, naturally. The cackling of what sounded like clowns sounded around Fujiwara, but he didn't let it get to him, he let out a deep sigh and looked around him again, he was dazed in trying to remember the events which had lead him here, he put his left hand in his jacket pocket, and his right on his chin. What got him here? "Hmmm..." ---- The gate, in the form of a glowing violet door, had appeared, the door would seemingly lead nowhere to anyone who saw it, but those who opened it were to pass zones if they were still intertwined. Intertwining happened between the same hours every day. Once in the morning, once in the afternoon and three times during the night. A gate could be created from the Timeless Zone to the earth at any time, so for the most part, they were safe. When they walked into the door, the portal started to take them through the zones. However, something happened, a black strike similar to lightning hit each of the six teenagers, causing them to fall apart. Large pain stuck through their chests as they tried a futile attempt at reaching each other. They were in the Timeless Zone for the first time, and they had already taken their first problem. Separation. ---- 'Oh yeah, that was it. So this must be the Timeless Zone.' He thought. He began to think more into it, but his train of thought was cut short by the screaming of a girl, it was certainly familiar. "Eeeeeeeeeeeeek!!" The scream was so sudden that it caused Fujiwara to yelp at the sound of it, right after his noise sounded, a figure ran up to him before pouncing at him at a near inhuman speed, Fujiwara didn't nearly have the time to get out of the way before being brought straight to the ground by, who after looking back up, appeared to be Yeo. "Oh, Choi, it's just you." "Just me? You're such a boy." "Such a boy. Noted." "Anyway..." She stood up straight. "What're you doin' here?" "I just woke up here. How about you?" "I've been looking for someone else for ages. I'm glad you're here now, though." "Specific someone else?" "Just one of you guys." "The... The Timeleapt right? Like Koizumi calls it." Yeo simply replied with a nod, before looking behind her. "Not like Kobo-Dongsaeng could actually help me. This carnival place is creepy though, there's not much other places like this that I've seen." "The architecture's weird. It's all twisted." "Yeah, I noticed... Then again, who wouldn't." Fujiwara's eyes darted, particularly to the swimming pool that was set straight on a wall, as if it were an aquatic door that one could walk through, it felt like it went on forever. He looked at it curiously, obviously catching the attention of Yeo, who started to glance at it too. "That's weird... It's like a spooky portal or something." "I'm actually quite interested in it." "Wha?" She hopped back, clearly exhibiting a bit of surprise. "Well... I just wanna go inside, maybe it's interesting, but I don't know if I could breathe in there." A voice came from behind them, "It's just a door." Fujiwara and Yeo turned around, it was a black-scaled dragon, blue flames exhausting from either side of it's mouth. Fujiwara groaned and looked up at him. "When'd you get here?" The dragon smiled, "Oh, I was just listening in. Is it so wrong of me?" "...Kind of. It feels a little suspicious to be listening in to someone you've never met's conversation." "I should say that I'm the opposite of suspicious." "That just makes you more suspicious." "Alright then, let me start over by showing more manners. I'm Yasuhiro." "...Fujiwara." "And I'm Yeo!" She stood out, keeping herself in a happy mood, or as she'd call it, 'playing it cool'. "It's nice to meet you." Yasuhiro nodded, closing his eyes in understanding. "Hmm. I see. Yeo and Fujiwara?" Fujiwara sighed. "That's right. We just said our names." "Alright, then. I see. I'd like you two to come with me. I can sense high celestial energy coming from both of you." "What're you talking about? Celestial energy? You're just spouting crap." "It's how I found you. How else would I find you, your loud mouths?" "Probably. ...Whatever. I'll come with you, but if you try to hurt us I won't hesitate to kill you. Understand?" "Fuji--" "I understand." The dragon raised his arms. "Now, you have Celestial Stones, right? That must be where such a high energy is coming from." Fujiwara said nothing, instead holding out Honesty. Yeo looked at him and shortly after he looked back at her, nodding subtly. She brought out Affection and both red gems gleamed in unison. Yasuhiro smirked, "I see, and are you aware of the Celestial Unison technique? With energy as high as that and Celestial Stones in hand, I'd presume you did." Fujiwara shook his head. "No, sir, mind telling us?" "Simple, it's an ability that can unlock two compatible Celestial Stones if their energies tie together, however, it's very difficult to pull off, and you'd need a bond of steel to be able to do it perfectly." "So it's not actually simple, then." "I guess not." "So, Yasuhiro, tell me." Yeo frowned, though it was more in confusion than it was actually being upset or angry. "How do you know about all this stuff? What, are you some Celestial dictionary?" "Actually, I was one of the Timeleapt Children myself." "Timeleapt Children?" Yeo looked at Fujiwara again, he thought out loud for a moment. "That's what Koizumi calls us. Weird. Maybe he knows something, too." Yasuhiro furrowed his brow, "Hm? Koizumi?" "Yeah. Takeshi Koizumi. Do you know him or something?" "Actually, I was thinking of a different Koizumi." Yasuhiro let out a hearty laugh to himself "He was a smart young chap." "Can we just get back on topic? What about this Celestial Uniform?" "Fujiwara-Dongsaeng... Are you sure you don't mean 'unison'?" "W-Well, maybe if we didn't get so off topic I wouldn't have screwed it up!" "Sure, sure." Yasuhiro sighed. Children had gotten so brash these days, it seemed. However, it brought him memories of his home. Opening his eyes and looking at the two teens, he continued his lecture. "To use Celestial Unison, both you and your friend need to have powerful enough Celestial Energy to unlock your stone." "Right, unlocking our stones, we don't know how to do that." Yeo sighed. This was all Greek to her. "Well, it's very similar to calling a stone, I presume you know such a novice technique." "Yeah... So, what you're saying is, we can't work the stones properly until we know how to do this unlocking crap?" She pouted, "Which we don't even know how to do, by the way!" Yasuhiro sighed in exasperation, "It's much like calling to the stone, except much more powerful amounts of Celestial Energy are required. In other words, it's much more difficult to do, though Celestial Unison can definitely speed up the process, albeit it's a lot weaker." "...So. Why can't we just unlock? Isn't that stronger?" "You're not listening! An Unlock requires much more time to be bought. Your stones seem powerful enough for Celestial Unison, but I don't think you're ready to do it independently yet. How long have you been Timeleapt?" Yeo sighed to herself, "About two weeks.". Fujiwara looked at Yeo for a few seconds, and then to Yasuhiro, "Three months. A boy named Trevor and myself have been taking care of Necrovir that were passing through into our world. There was also Koizumi, but he seems fairly new to this too." "Exactly. Now, one last question. You wouldn't mind if I kept you around for a while, would you? I'd like to teach you Celestial Unison to it's fullest extent." "I guess not." Fujiwara mumbled. "How long?" "Not too long. A couple of hours if you're prepared." Yeo sprung up, "Sure! It'll be really helpful when we're looking for our friends, right?" Fujiwara groaned, "I guess." "Excellent!" Yasuhiro grinned. "Then I suppose it's settled. Let's start right now." ---- "As I've already stated, Celestial Unison is a faster and easier but weaker way to unlock a stone, which even novice Timeleapt know how to do so I'll assume you're able to do it as well." "It happened when our stones first came to me, so..." Yeo had remembered the moment briefly, of her feeling helpless in a situation where her friends were in trouble. Now she didn't have to sit by the sidelines anymore, she could actually help her friends overcome the Necrovir, and now the threat who lay in the Timeless Zone. "Ah, that's what tends to happen. Anyway; I suggest that to try and master Celestial Unison, you put yourselves in sync with one another." "In sync? That's weird." Fujiwara glanced at Yeo. "She has a boyfriend." This was followed by Yasuhiro putting his index and middle fingers to his forehead. This was going to be a long lesson. "Maybe you should try fighting each other." "Fighting each other?" Both Yeo and Fujiwara spoke at the same time. "...So you are in sync. But not quite the 'in sync' I want. Fighting may help you understand each other, your flaws and your pros, understand?" "Oh, yeah... Fujiwara-Dongsaeng, you ready?" "Now? ...Sure. Sure. Let's go!!" "SHOW ME THE TRUTH, HONESTY!" "JOIN OUR HEARTS AS ONE, AFFECTION!" The callings of two stones was followed by minutes upon minutes of fighting, the scales seemed to be weighed to one side at a time, but would eventually start to become an equal battle between the two, was this what Yasuhiro had anticipated, but to him, something seemed off, they didn't seem to understand each other enough, and in that thought, Yasuhiro raised an arm. "Stop." Fujiwara and Yeo looked towards him, and he sighed. "Something about this is off. I don't know if I can teach you at this point. I'm sorry." Fujiwara stood up straight, putting his hands in his pockets, Yeo frowned, clearly upset "I thought I had a lot going for me there. Hmph." She pouted, trying to look as if she weren't making a big deal out of it. Fujiwara sighed, "Thank you for everything anyway." He walked away. Yeo looked at Yasuhiro before following Fujiwara. "Y-Yeah! Thanks! See ya!" After catching up with Fujiwara as he left, Yeo looked down to him. "Hey... Are we not strong enough?" "What d'you mean by that?" "Well he said he couldn't teach us anything because something was off and I'm sort of worried that we're not strong enough." "Relax." "Huh?" "He just asspulled that to stop us from fighting, I'm sure. Hell, maybe we're too strong for him. C'mon, whether you like it not, we're ready to fight against this Dominus Quo guy. We just gotta find the others!" Yeo looked at her stone, Affection, and tightened her grip on it. "Yeah... Yeah..! You're right, and I'm ready for whatever has to come. Unison or not!" Ending Beyond the skies Beyond the sea A bit of uneasiness can become hope As I walk on this earth What sort of encounters am I here to find? Although my thoughts are scattered I hold back my stirring heart And believe in the future enveloped by your voice Our journey has only just begun Connecting to an unknown extent our dreams and bonds to each other The hearts who assemble as one will give us strength to fight And overcome the darkness to what lies beyond tomorrow Up Next Takeshi: So, feels great to be back, right? Feels like I haven't stretched my Timeleapt muscles in two months! Kobo: Um, Tak-kun, you really shouldn't be saying that sort of stuff. Whatever, though, it's not like you're in the next episode anyway! Takeshi: What!? I haven't had a major role for like four episodes! Kobo: I know a certain other Koizumi who'll have a major role in this episode though! Takeshi: Please don't tell me my mom is here... Kobo: '''Up Next: Someone's Lost Child? Joy Enters The Timeless Zone! Takeshi: I came back here all pumped to be returning, and now this... 3K's notes Did you hear? Timeleapt is back! I hope this episode sanitized your need for TL over the past while, I know it's been gone for so long and I apologize dearly, there's really no excuse as to why I didn't do this sooner. With that aside, ''Are you glad Timeleapt is back? Do you think it's gotten better or worse since the hiatus? ''And I know this is probably a very inconsistent episode due to it's development scale, so I imagine it'll be the latter. Hope you take the time to answer the question! I'll see you guys next week hopefully next week this time and not next season!